ALPHA 1
by moops
Summary: SI gets dropped into the past of SG1 universe with no knowledge past season 1. all this while being a Cylon human construct.
1. Chapter 1

ALPHA

A figure rises from a milk like fluid and takes in a deep breath.

*deep inhale*

*cough.. cough.. cough..*

After I settled down from almost drowning, I finally looked around. It looked like I was in a tub with white water and tubes leading into it. I have no clue what is going on, I was just walking into my office to start the standard boring paperwork that any 9-5'er has to do and now I am waking up in a bathtub of milk like substance. Fuck I don't even know if its poisonous.

With that thought I climb out of my tub and notice I don't have a gut anymore and I have my college body for some reason. I wasn't ripped but I did have a bit of a gut that I had developed in my 30's. But the weird thing is that I don't have any hair on my body and I grope around my body until I come to my head and notice I have a crew cut and eyebrows. Also, I am not a ken doll I still have my junk down there just with no hair on it.

When I finally calm down a bit from that, I stop moving right away and look at a screen I would say that right next to the tub. It has writing on it but it's not English but I can still read it.

"Congratulations victim,

If you are reading this you didn't drown in your own rebirth fluid and didn't lower my opinion of your race.

Hahahaha

Now that you have read that, I will let you in on the fun I have created. You are currently standing in a ConstructStar, if you haven't heard of it, its because it comes from the Battlestar Galactica universe and was meant as an emergency contingency that I took from the Cylon's. Its primary goal is to reach far into the galaxy and set up a new RESURRECTION HUB or COLONY ship, with just the equipment on board. This was done incase there first strike didn't succeed, and the Cylon's as a race where wiped out and needed to start again.

But I decided I wanted to grab it and use it for my own fun. A number of things have been changed so you don't lose control, and my fun watching you is over to soon by a uprising of the Cylon robots onboard. That's right you're the only human/Cylon onboard but I have changed the hybrids just to be very advance VI's running on a biological/ technological computer in the central system. Along with all the robot Cylon's onboard, being dumb VI's that will not turn into AI's and do Skynet. All of the VI's on this ship are slaved to you ALPHA so you have full control over this ship and its purpose.

Now as to where you are,

dun dun dun,

you are currently sitting in orbit of Abydos 450 years before the start of the movie that you will hopefully remember. But to add some fun I have made sure you can't remember past season 1 that is loosely based on this galaxy you are in, when you do remember this series. So now you are in the past and can't even go home to anything you remember and your people on earth have just started to colonize north America with hopeful Europeans settlers.

Hahahah

So now have fun with Goa'uld ships that can obliterate your ship, as you have no shields like they do. Only kinetic weapons and nuclear missiles, while trying to fight shielded ships that have more power then you along with shooting energy weapons at you. So, run along now ALPHA and show me what you will do. Oh, and just for a little help I will let you learn languages extremely fast because unlike the show the universe does not run on American English.

By the way say "ship respond" out loud to start things off"

After reading everything 4 times over, I am still trying to wrap my head around this. This is the plot to one of those tropey SI stories I read on sufficientvelocity or spacebattles. Oh god this is crazy but on the other hand a life of a mid-30 year-old working a normal job would never let me do this. Who really is just happy to work till 65 then retire and pass away with no real accomplishments that add to the world. And with how these things happen I am just a copy and if I was to ever find a way home. I would then find the real me still working that job I just left.

"Ship respond."

"State desired task ALPHA"

Why do I always here my designation as if it was all capitalized. Fuck I just realized I can't remember my name. god damn it another trope.

"Ship where are we."

"ALPHA this ship is currently in a geo stationary orbit of a Class H type planet in a system constituting of 4 planetoids and 2 gas giants in the outer orbits of the current system. Current location in the galaxy is unknown as to all-star charts do not match in any configuration that has been tried. Further location details will have to be obtained from new start charts."

Well from the message from the ROB I had an idea that this would be the case but it's good for confirmation at least. Only issue is I am going to have to get something to explore this area and hide my ship because I don't know what Ra abandoned this world and how often he comes to collect tribute. Hell, he might not even come and just ask for it to be transported through the gate. Why come to a backwater world when you are the ruler of the Goa'uld. It makes no sense but I guess that's just a movie plot and it did say in a way everything would be different but same in some ways.

Now time to get on to some important things

"Ship what is the status of the ConstructStar?"

"Current stockpiles of raw materials that are needed to construct a mining and refining station along with an assembly station are at 100%. Fuel supplies are at 100%, scans show no signs geological areas of Tylium ore on the planet below. Suggest sending Heavy Raider's designed to locate Tylium, to all planetoids and avoid using the fold drive as much as possible with the ConstructSar.

Current ship compliment is 50 raiders at 100% operation 20 Heavy Raider's, along with 20 colonial Fleet Recon Raptor Mk II, 15 colonial Viper Mk. VII. Ship is able to produce more colonials' vipers as of right now but with loosing the ability to produce stations required to start new Cylon civilization.

Food for current chassis is listed to last for 70 years if food intake is standard for current Cylon model.

All data stores are secure housing all colonial data along with a copy of all Cylon data. All colonial data is 100% as of 1 day prior to start of new conflict with help of Dr. Gaius Baltar intrusions into their system.

100 biological models are in stasis and ready for your rebirth if needed and rebirth is available within 30 light years of current ship till a resurrection hub is created to span ¼ of our old galaxy."

"Ship what is the current rage of this ship"

"Each fold has a max distance of 40 light years with recharge time of 6 hours if max distance is used."

"Ship what is fuel consumption of moving the ConstructStar to the far side of the largest gas giant."

"Using conventional drive approx. 0.05% of remaining fuel will be used and taking 8 hours or using the fold drive 0.04% fuel will be used but will take 20 min to spool up drives from rest state."

Shit I am going to have to find out if Tylium even exists in this universe or I am going to have to find a substitute with Naquadah meaning I am going to have to go down there, and get some samples of the ore and possibly if I could find some refined ore. I am not sending down some Cylon's to grab that with those people down there reporting that to Ra if they feel the need. I think I will take a Raptor so I can fold back to the ConstructStar after I leave while sending it to the gas giant. I can't remember if the heavy raiders have fold drives. If not one of the things I will be changing in the designs.

"Ship are there Cylon's onboard able to provide security for me planet side, along with piloting me to the planet using a Colonial Raptor?"

"there are currently 500 Cylon's on board able to provide those functions. Do you require a standard detail of 5 to come and report to you, and escort you to an available Raptor?"

"Yes ship, please send a standard unit to escort me down planet side. When I have left please jump to the location I asked about with the gas giant, and leave the information with the Raptor for a return journey. Also please bring me standard equipment for exploration of an H class planet with hostile terrestrials, along with a way to keep in contact with you."

As I finished saying all this, 5 Cylon's entered through a door I didn't notice. Each one of them looked like the versions from the newer show and I think I will have to change that for better survivability so you just don't take off the head and its over for it. They all had to my mind, modern-day weapons along with harnesses that held more clips for more ammunition. Yet another thing to change. So much to learn as I was not info dumped all this into my head by the rob. I guess its fun to see me flop around.

The lead Cylon held out a bag for me an in it was a full change of clothes that practically looked like a Fremen Stillsuit. I guess I did ask for clothes for a H class planet. Good to know I have these kinds of things.

After I was done putting it on with help from a Cylon on the proper order of buckles and fastenings and told how to use it, I was given a side arm that looked between a Glock and Desert Eagle and a hip holster for it along with extra magazines.

Then when all that was finished a new Cylon entered and handed over something that looked like a futuristic slim pip boy armband with full color screen. I was told how to use it and how to contact the ship with it along with the other Cylon's in my group.

When I felt I was fully set as much as I could be, we headed to the Raptor in one of the hanger bays of the ship. As we descended to the planet toward the pyramid that was located 60 km from the city, I looked back at the ConstructShip. It looked like the new version of a BaseStar but instead of 2 Y's on top of each other it was just a Y shape but with the same thickness as a BaseStar. This was probably needed to hold all the materials needed and the needed space for my resurrection area. To me this shape made more sense then the 2 Y's that rotated because it showed an obvious weakness. And then it was gone in a blink of the eye probably now. As I look down on my pip boy, I notice an icon the shows I am hooked up still to the Cylon network. I have no clue if its quantum entanglement or tachyon emission or what it is that lets me have near real time communications.

With that done I looked at a monitor in the back of the Raptor while it was being piloted by the 5th Cylon in the front. The monitor showed me exactly what it was seeing as it was coming down for a landing.

I turn to one of my Cylon guards and ask him to run any type of scan he can on everything, and to tell me if anything out of the ordinary comes out of that, especially Tylium traces.

During my walk towards the pyramids entrance the 4 Cylon's are doing a diamond formation and have rifles at the ready. The one in the rear has something attached to its arm and is waving it about and I can only assume it's a secondary scanner to help with the main scanner that's located on the Raptor.

When we reach inside it is just as dark as the movie showed it but the neat thing is that this body has built in low light amplifications. It now looks like everything around me is a detailed black and white as you see on infrared cameras that aren't color graded like predator vision. I wonder what other cool things this body does.

In the next minute a Cylon is reporting to me saying there is a large quantity of pure Tylium up ahead. That's when the gate comes into view along with the dialing pedestal. Well I guess I don't need to change what fuel my ships use because apparently Tylium is Naquadah. It makes sense that 2 different cultures would not name the same elements the same but I think I will privately call it Tylium just to mess with this galaxies people.

While looking at the gate I started to look all over for the pedestal because I didn't see it right away like in the movie. I then started to walk around the pillars of the room to look for it as my Cylon team fanned out and secured the perimeter. I ended up finding it off to the side but it looked very dusty as if it hadn't been used for a while. That or all the sand around here gets everywhere. it looked exactly like the show from what I remember so I did something silly just to see if it worked like some fan fictions say. I ended up pressing the center crystal 3 rapid times. After 5 seconds after the 3rd push the symbols on the pedestal lit up in order of what to dial to get this gate.

The reason I did this is because the gate network has its origin of earth as its start charts. That does not help someone on Chulak with trying to find out what these symbols mean in terms of stellar position and only the Goa'uld will remember from there genetic memory. Then you add in stellar drift over millenniums and a number of gates that might be in adjacent systems, meaning you will have to choose a constellation that's much further away to get a more precise interception of constellations. So, for any normal person they would not bother with this especially if you are an ancient and moved a gate and just let it tell you its own new address. With this written down in my pip boy along with a picture I moved back to the center of the room and waited for reports from the team.

I received a number of updates on my pip boy on small samples of raw Tylium ore along with a small broach of pure Tylium in the shape of Ra's symbol. With this done, I had everyone move back to the raptor and it was time for us to leave. On the way back I was ordering a number of spy cams to be setup along with a very low power receiver for the information that I will have checked once a month during the night by a Cylon, so no transitions can be detected. I have yet to know what the Goa'uld normally scan for, or if they even scan for anything. The cameras will be in the entrance room, the gate room, and a top view of the pedestal.

As I stepped back on the ConstructStar i called out.

"Ship where is the main control area."

"Please follow the pulsing illuminated yellow line on the wall for your destination."

When ship was done saying that a yellow strip on the wall started to light up and dim in a way that made it look like the brightest part was moving down the hall. This helps so I don't go backwards. I then ended up what appeared to look like the bridge off a BaseStar, but instead of a table where people put their hands in to control the ship. There were 7 chairs but on the arm rests there was a place to put your hand into the control gel.

"Ship do I sit in the chair and put my hands into the gel for control of the systems?"

"Affermative ALPHA."


	2. Chapter 2

ALPHA 2

There was just a moment of blackness before I regained my senses, as I regained my bearings. I was sitting in the same char as I was before, just now it looked over an empty white space.

"Huh? Ok what now?"

As I thought this a screen to my right materialled showing me all the functions of the chair and the interface that scrolled only as fast as I could read it.

"Well this is sick and it opens up so many options."

What the screen was telling me is that I was now in a virtual space that I am now for all intents and purposes god in this place as in the show Caprica. In this space I could call up all the information stored in the data banks of this ship. This was because of my roll of ALPHA I had root access to everything, other people to log in later would have to get specific information rights to gain access or they would just remain in the blank area with just a chair and nothing else.

In this space I can talk to all VI's that are connected to the ship, monitor all the cameras on or outside the ship basically anything I wanted. I could do things myself or tell the ship what I wanted done while I worked on something else. Also, the time factor here was X3 because I was getting straight jacked in with my Cylon brain that could handle the overclock. I could even build this place to look like the playboy mansion if I wanted, that's if I knew exactly how it looked and it would stay here for every time I logged in as if it was my "desktop".

_So how am I suppose to learn how all this technology works? It's not like I can stay ignorant if I want to get some tech and integrate it into the Cylon database and add to our total knowledge._ I thought.

With that thought another screen appeared and I started reading. It was showing me courses from elementary education to university doctorate courses all taught by an interactive dumb VI. The colonials created it after the VR craze, because it became so main stream that there was no reason for kids to a school building to learn, when they could do it through VR at home. At the same time, it let everyone go at there own pace and let the classes not be dictated by the slowest learner, so they aren't left behind. The list of courses was enormous, and I was also given the information that all human/Cylon's new only basics when they where created, and then of their own free will were, they able to choose what they wanted to learn and do.

This setup was done because they Cylon's didn't feel they were true AI's, so they stole as much research as possible and improved Dr. Daniel Graystone and the first HC Zoe-A techniques on creating HC. They wanted to create a true AI that could innovate, as right now the Cylon race with the help of research VI could only go through the scientific procedure on how to improve things. There were no leaps of intuition or ideas on creating new technology, it was just "here is a bullet how can I make it better?" then the VI would add 1% more blasting powder and check results then 1.5% and so on, then try thicker or smaller casings. None of it was innovation just trial and error using the scientific principles of mankind. Sure, they could refine anything to a ridiculous degree when using all the knowledge they had to try and make something better but that is why they were still beholden to the humans in some way and saw themselves not as an independent species because they would still take ideas from the 12 colonies. Hence the creation of HC (human Cylon's), and now with the rob changing the root programing of all the Cylon's to obey me and follow me. This is opposed to Dr. Daniel Graystone and Zoe-A programing of the Cylon's to constantly improve themselves and think for themselves so they can improve individually. Now the Cylon race is more a hive with many drones but with the Queen being me, and smarter ship VI's being more along the lines of supervisors. All now are working for the betterment of the Hive and not themselves. Add into the fact that all VI's could be "resurrected" if destroyed and you had a very stable command structure that would not change unless necessary.

With all this new knowledge I thought.

_Ship?_

"Yes ALPHA"

_Do we have something like stealth or stealth running to try and minimize our signature to our enemies?_

"Yes ALPHA"

_Can we initiate that right now and what are the consequences before you start?_

"Stealth running is done by reducing power to non-essential systems, and putting the fold system into a state of trickle charge meaning it will now take 14 hours to charge for a jump. Also, during this time nothing can be built, as to minimize spikes in power that could be detected. The outer layer of the ship was already wrapped in energy absorbing material that either deflects or absorbs most known ways of scanning. This is along with extra shielding around the reactors that power the ship. The reason why all this was done for the ConstructShip was because it was made under the assumption that they had lost, and would be running as fast and far as it could to start again and would have all the colonials after it so it would need to stay hidden for as long as it could. Initiating stealth running now"

I noticed nothing when this changed, I guess it's because I am in the control centers VI bridge and the true way you control this ship.

_Ship please send 15 of the 20 Raptors out with start charting / mapping packages installed, if they have some, out to scout the system while its empty and then to start to collect information on the nearest systems. I want them to work on the idea of an expanding bubble and to keep to stealth tactics and if they are discovered they are to run in a random direction into black space and wait min 30 hours. Or if they still think they are being watched to resume scouting until they calculate that by the time, they return they would only have 20% fuel remaining. Also notify me when the information on the first 20 systems come in for me to go over._

"Affirmative ALPHA."

With that done and nothing else of priority to get done right now, since I didn't even have a place to jump my ship to get out of this system. This so Ra doesn't find me, I think to the ship to start the elementary school lessons without any religious information. The reason I am starting at elementary level is that I don't want to miss some underlying social concept that has a more thorough root elsewhere. Hell, there might be some tech or knowledge that I would miss if I didn't look at some kids shows also so my break time should be watching some of them also. God this was going to take a long time but I guess I have all the time in the world since I am essentially immortal in the agelessness sense as long as my ship doesn't get found.

Ooa- Ooa- Ooa- Ooa- Ooa

So, my first month turned out very boring in this universe. It was me going through the first 2 grades of the education system along with the occasional wake up out of the chair and eat and use the bathroom. A space bathroom is still the same as a normal bathroom except there is no toilet paper. Cleaning is done by bidet that also has a drying function with warm air built in. This is because we have no trees to make useless toilet paper with. I would also eat some food that was prepared for me, it wasn't horrible but nothing I would crave either. I would then log back in for more learning, and TV watching. Then when all this was happening, I found out the ship had sent a team at night to get the information on the recordings of the pyramid without me telling it, the ships VI had apparently understood what I had wanted done and followed through on this. I would have to watch this incase it ever got me in trouble, luckily it also understood that I wanted everything operating in stealth mode and working under the assumption we are in superior enemy held territory. When I reviewed the footage the only thing, I saw was 3 people showing up to try and clean out any excess sand inside and nothing else. So, I settled down to wait more to see if anyone came or they sent something out.

With the Raptor scouting situation the 50 closest star systems from Abydos, 3 of them are G2 type stars that are in the same range as earth sun. The rest lye in the range where it would not work for earth type life to form, most being red dwarfs. In those 3 G2 systems I didn't find any life baring planets but I did find 1 that I could terraform over a long period of time possibly because it had a high concentration of CO2 with trace other gases on a moon orbiting a class I planet that being a Gas Supergiant. Many of these systems have asteroid belts but most not dense enough for my tastes to set up a mining base. The reason for this is because the mining the Cylon's use is orbital, and uses tugs to push and pull rocks into an area that they can be mined or broken down for smelting. 2 systems did have a dense belt that I could use but were orbiting stars that would put out low light of a red dwarf star. One of those though put out a lot of EM radiation that would help mask my mining operation and I decided to set up there. this system was 18 LY out and I ended up moving the ConstructStar there to begin mining after it was discovered the belt has 1.3% Tylium. Doesn't sound like a lot but when you take into account how much rock is out there and what other minerals and metals can be found it's a huge amount. Its as if no planets were created and created a Saturn esc ring around the systems at a distance or about Venus is. But probably it was just the way the system was formed because there wasn't a gas giant to help pull in materials and setup a solar system, earthlings are used to. This just looks to be a dead system that will never amount to anything except a very nice mining system for me.

Before my ship moved, I had a number of spy satellites installed in the system to monitor ship movements nothing was put in orbit of Abydos but were around the gas giants because their storms would hide the signals better. I had 2 satellites at the very least always looking towards the pyramid / settlement on Abydos all the time even if they had to switch satellites based on planetary rotation. Still every month a raptor would come at night and collect data from burst transmissions from the satellites and from the pyramid to review, in my new system that I will call M0001. In the future I will name systems based on there start type and the order found if they do not have a name already for example G20001 but the difference will be if I start a refinery they will start with R, mining with an M, colony with C, Hub with an H, and finally a B for a manufacturing system.

In the M0001 system the mining station and refining station ended up being one larger one that looked more like a Octopus that was eating rocks. The design was done so that there was many docking and access points on the legs to move workers while having anchor points to secure larger rocks that are being broken down. Then pieces with metal ore are moved to the beak of the octopus to be eaten and moved into the large bulbus area that was loaded with high temp furnaces and other ways used to extract minerals and metals from the rocks. This station had legs that were movable at a very slow speed that were alone 2.3 km long with the body being large at 3Km wide and 4Km long the inside ended up being filled with worker Cylon's, that constantly added to it using refined materials to keep building it. the ConstructShip only had enough materials to make 2 legs that started off only at 200m and the shell of the refinery section being 550m x 800m. It would take from projected metal intake 2 years to get it to 100% operational. All the time it would be building itself and anything not needed would be stored in an unused section until bulk storage could be created that could be moved around.

The eyes of the station where docking ports for the bottom of the ships to allow mass movements of materials. As for gasses needed for the process to work, I will need to setup a gas refinery in the next system when I have spare materials, for now the ConstructShip will be the one that will mine the gas that it was built to do it slowly compared to a dedicated station. This will be necessary because normally they would keep both in the same system but the amount of materials in M0001 is just too big to ignore it for a system with a gas giant. This means I will also have to transport the gas to the station for the furnaces using the ConstructShip until I have a dedicated ship that transports gasses in bulk. All this is a hassle but one that I can live with for the next 3 -5 years.

The reason I can deal with this is that I have no reason to rush anywhere, and during this building time I have so much schooling to go through. My first path of schooling will be robotic engineering so I can design new and different chassis for the Cylon's depending on the jobs needed to be done. Unlike right now where they are all humanoid and standing at 2.1 m. I plan to make some into robotic pack mules like how the Americans where building just not with all the noise. Also, some dedicated repair and maintenance robots that were smaller in size and possibly in a spider like design so they can move everywhere even in 0 G environments. All this will depend on what my schooling will tell me, along with the design programs the Cylon's use. The unit I will spend the most time on will be a spy/recon unit that I will built to get into the settlement to see if there is that room there that has all those addresses on it, I want to at least know where to go by ship and scout before stepping tough the Gate if I don't need to.

While all this is happening, I am still having the Raptors scouting every system for at least bare bone information of the system and if anything, interesting is found to do a more detailed survey. The reason for this is that I remember somewhere Earth is supposed to be within 400 LY. This is based on stellar drift since they don't use a DHD and have "hacked" into the stargate. Even I am skeptical about this and if I find one by itself on an abandoned planet, I am stealing it and having my VI's take the gate and DHD apart and see if they can understand it. If not more schooling for me to help the VI's with insights into its operation and manufacture.

The reason I want to find earth is that I know it has a Goa'uld on it, a resurrection sarcophagus, 2 gates, 2 DHD's though one has a depleted power source that is perfect for disassembly. I'm sure there is more there but since I don't have anymore knowledge based on the show, I can't just assume that's it. I might try raiding every Egyptian tomb there is and screw the timeline. As long as no one leaves earth Ra will have forgotten about it and wont attack it. Especially if I start to fuck with his gate addresses, he has at Abydos, that is if he ever looks there. Hell, maybe if they see my Cylon's looting their sites on earth, I will create some new myths or spur on some sort of technological advancement. Hmmm there's an idea fly the ship in low atmosphere all around the world and really F with the time line. Haha.

Ooa- Ooa- Ooa- Ooa- Ooa

Its now been a little over 5 years and a number of things have come up.

The first one is that Abydos does not get a Ship landing on the pyramid at all in these 5 years. On the other hand, every 6 months a Goa'uld from what I can tell, along with 10 Jackal guards like in the movie come and collect the ore and transfer it though the stargate and leave being as showy as possible. The gate address they use to return is always the same and I don't plan to follow. Though it is designated in my systems as a planet of interest.

Second thing of note, I found earth. I have yet to go there but I have setup a number of satellites that are documenting everything that is going on, on the planet for historical value. I plan to go there when I have built a ship to take me there.

Third, using earth as a start point, I started a new spherical search for the planet Heliopolis since it was dialed without a DHD also. This was found 8 months ago and has been looted of everything that wasn't nailed down other then the gate and DHD. It will need a ship bigger then the Raptor to carry it.

Fourth, the mining/refining station is complete, along with a Gas extraction station in the adjacent system. Even a bulk Gas transport barge that was in the colonial data was built to move gases back and forth. Only one is built because I want to change its design but have just finished a starship engineering degree. I might now know how to make the parts but I know what's needed and how to put it together. The design systems fill in the blanks with the VI's help.

Fifth, I have 2 doctorates and a masters under my name right now. The reason for this is I have been learning for basically 15 years, but also everything I learn now I don't seem to forget with whatever was done to my brain. Sure, I might not remember instantly but I do remember everything its just not always ready to go. This has made it so tests are almost pointless and its more on the learning and practical side. Fake practical projects are done in VR and if its something that has not happened before, a Cylon does it in the real world and the results are imported into the VR.

Sixth, the last thing I have accomplished is I created a small 6-legged unit that looks like a dog sized TACHIKOMA from ghost in the shell that is mat black and has no obvious red light as optics. That was one of the first things I changed when I was give that as an option in the design program. The rear where someone can sit is not just there to hold things or store extra equipment. I then sent 3 of those units into the settlement and had them scout out everything. It took 22 days to find the room that I was looking for because they only moved at night when everyone was sleeping, and had been for some time and hid long before anyone normally got up. When they finally found it and pictures of every address was taken, they left before they could be found since it had taken longer than expected.

Finally, the last thing I have done is redesigned the Cylon Chassis that will be seen by people and not working in the ships. I have designed them to look along the lines of people in power armor so no one goes "oh no killer robots" or "robots maybe I should do that". The chassis looks like ODST armor and they have been scaled down to 1.8m so they do not tower over people. all over the thighs are ammunition pouches along with a built-in back pack like the ones the TACHIKOMA have, to keep loot and spare equipment. Also, each unit comes with a bullpup assault rifle, 5 fragmentation grenades, 5 Flash Bang Grenades, along with what looks like a Barret M82 attached to the side of the back pack. All of them are in a mat black / mat grey color scheme that lets them blend into the night when they operate at the time or blend into corners of room when not moving. All units have a wireless connection that is keeping them all in contact with each other so if anything, were to happen they can all coordinate along with upload enemy position and weapon loadouts. This all then it connected to a relay unit out in the field so all information it uploaded into the Cylon net so battle strategies and best way to confront the enemy can be refined. Currently the units work on small unit tactical warfare that is scalable to full blown army warfare. Units currently work in 5-unit squads with one being the relay unit.

Now though I am trying to decide on what I should do. I was thinking of making a heavy lift vehicle for surface to orbit lifting along with being able to drop troops and extract them when I want to. But on the other hand, any tech I take from here I would probably want to add it into my ships so I think I will have to do the search and seizure. What I really want to find is the world with the mirror on it. there was so much tech there for the taking. The only issue is that I don't know if its there right now or not. It could be very old or new I don't know. because of all these things going through my mind, I will sit on it and go through some more classes to try and bring up my knowledge on the organic systems of Cylon technology.

Ooa- Ooa- Ooa- Ooa- Ooa

It has been 7 earth years since I came to this universe and I finally understand the biotech that we use, also I have decided to create small remote Quadro copters that have onboard camera capabilities. These units will also have a onboard thermal explosive to destroy all onboard electronics and also have a very low noise profile as to not be noticed that easily.

These units will be tossed through the gate, and at that point a VI will take charge and either do 2 options

1\. If its out in an open area it will go straight up 20m and then do a spiral pattern outward trying to take in as much information of the surroundings as possible and if any humanoid life is present to head in that direction. All this will happen until the gate shuts down and it will transmit the data back while the gate is open. When the gate closes it will continue on with its last orders and when the gate opens 30min later it will transmit the saved visual data. At this point it can be told to land for pickup or we can scuttle the copter.

2\. The second option is if we are in a room it will move to all corners of the room taking visuals in normal human range along with IR. If any entranceways or exits to the rooms are available it will try and map them. If not, the unit will fly back into the event horizon especially if there is no DHD present so the unit is atomized.

The gate addresses will picked by our computers that have mapped out earths constellations and will be attempting to choose the closest addresses to earth and working there way out. This will hopefully lead to the Mirror world. If not, it will give me an idea of who controls what and where.

Also, another idea that has come to mind while working on my schooling is that all Cylon units will carry a Ninjato to dispatch all Goa'uld, and larva in the Jaffa stomach pouch. This will make it so they do not need to get their hand dirty while making sure they are all dead. Although this is for later and of right now all Goa'uld are to be captured and secured individually in thermoses like containers carried in all back packs of the Cylon's. I have also decided to go on these missions so I will need to find a place to install a Cylon Resurrection Hub. With this in mind all the places will first be scouted with a copter and once the hub is finished, I will step through to any worlds that are covered in range of the hub. Hopefully if can find something interesting that will help the Cylon's improve their tech base. When I queried the ship on the best place to put the hub based on my requirements. It located a brown dwarf solar system 23 LY from earth further out on the spiral arm. It will take 3 years to build mostly because of the movement of materials and setting up another mining and refining station there. I know I should put things closer but I don't want the Goa'uld finding a Resurrection Hub and stealing its technology. That is why all of them will be created so they can be upgradeable, and have places on them for weapon installations unlike the original designs.

For now, though I have launched the ConstructShip to earth and it will be in geostationary orbit over Egypt. The reason for the ship to go is that it has the best sensors of my fleet and since earth doesn't have electronics and no power sources it should help finding items. If I was to do this in 1997 I am sure it would not work because all of the other sources of power emanating from the planet would be to hard to filter out. Especially since I am looking for things in standby mode or running on reserve power. I am going to find the Egypt gate first because it will have the most power and then go to Antarctic for the other.

After that I will have the new heavy lift shuttle, I designed to pick it up. The new ship is fold capable but looks and operates like the ship from the TV show Thunderbirds, its shape is that of the green Thunderbird 2 but with VTOL abilities. It will land and lift them into space since the raptor won't be able to with the gates size and the number of units, I will need to unbury it. The reason why I am getting the Egypt gate first is that I can scan it so that can help me track down what I am looking for, when I am hunting down a DHD or a Gate, especially since the second gate is low on power.

When all this is done with the Gates, I will have all my ships that can scan from a distance fly all over the world during the night to see if they can pick up any more traces of Tylium. Or any power signatures, because right now there should be none and if I do some crazy sensitive scans with all my ships looking, I should be able to pick up anything that's active. So, no staff weapons or stuff not being used like a ribbon device but hopefully I can get my hands on the sarcophagus that's supposed to be in Mexico or South America I can't remember. My memories from before turning aren't as clear as my new memories and the less I use them the more they disappear. It was a good thing I wrote everything down I could remember about this universe when I first started schooling, because now 21 subjective years have passed because of VR I have forgotten almost everything.

I still can't believe I haven't gone insane from lack of socialization, but there where a number of VI's programed to simulate inane chatter to me during my schooling, and I was never a social person to begin with too, it was just enough interaction for me. But I sure as hell want some attention from a woman its been to long. I might have to make some detours around earth to satisfy myself especially since I don't care about the time line. I won't go out of my way to rule the earth or something stupid but it won't stop me from going there and if I see something, I don't like I will change it while im on the planet. Because to me right now the Cylon's are my people and they need my help more then people of earth because there are humans all throughout this galaxy even though I got my start here from an alternate reality.

What I need to find is people who would want to join the Cylon race, with the all the technology from the Caprica TV show in my Data banks and how they where able to upload people into the VR landscape permanently, I can start to move then into CH bodies if I get some DNA from them also to base the shape from while I add upgrades to the body. After I get a stable population we can choose when we give birth on both sexes. when I read this, I found out the premise of the show that we can't have kids without love was just a side plot that added more plots to the show. We could always have kids it's just we didn't want to before we won the war.

What I figure is that once I am settled, I will find orphans from whatever society and ask them if they want to live with me. from there while they grow up and get a proper education, I can create their new bodies. Since the body that has been made does not age past 25 if we do not want it to since it's a very advance biotech construct that we designed, I will wait to change their bodies till there 25 to make sure they do want to become part of the Cylon hive race. I have a sneaking suspicion that when they upload that the ROB has put something into the coding that makes my new race more hive like. I suspect this because just making an "immortal" human race won't be fun and there should be some changes to add some diversity to my race to make it different from humans. I'm sure this will kick in either during my first death or the first upload of a new person.

_Uhhhh. I don't want to think of that anymore, I think I need to take a walk about earth for a while and talk to people and get to know a real person not an advanced VI that's simulating a conversation._

So, with all that in mind its time to get everything organized to move this ship to Heliopolis to grab that Gate and DHD, to scan it and after to scan the planet for left over tech other than the pedestal that shows the atoms. After that it's time for earth. I ended up just changing my mind about going to earth first when I thought about it. That's why it will be the second destination.


	3. Chapter 3

I ended up going to grab the Heliopolis stargate instead, but not for the reason you would expect. We landed the Thunderbird and had its rear open up to allow easy access to the large storage area. Unlike the show its just a big storage room for heavy lifting, no interchangeable bays. But it does have room so the complete back between the engines opens up for there is a 15m x 8m entrance in the back of it. with the gate just being under 7m round the Cylon's just lowered it down and then used demolition charges to make a whole in the wall that leads outside. Its as if they either teleported it into place or built this castle around it. After that the DHD was easy to bring out. Currently the castles intact and hasn't started to fall into the ocean yet so my whole was the first whole.

After the Gate and DHD were removed, and taken up into the ConstructShip, heavy scans were done of the castle to see if there was anything else. There as the atom podium was moved on a prior visit. Nothing came from these scans so it doesn't look like anyone left things behind.

With that we took off towards earth and into a geostationary orbit of the area where Egypt would be if I remember right. It's not one of those things I remember to well, since I originated from North America. I am having the visual sensors trying to pin down every pyramid or ancient Egyptian site so I can focus scans there.

During the trip here and still ongoing the VI's have been narrowing down what to scan for so that the DHD is picked up. The Gate does not give off any readings unless it's powered up. I have also made sure that the area it is housed in is ready for instant decompression into space in case someone dials in. So the gate will be flung out into space and hopefully killing anyone coming through, also 20 ODST troops are standing ready beside the gate. I don't like having this gate here since its on a known address, and I will be folding it to a new random location right after I'm done with everything I need it for. I will worry less when I can put in better security into an area that does not have a known address.

While I was doing all this, I had a random thought and jumped back to Heliopolis. From Heliopolis I had an ODST dial the earth gate, and it connected. I wasn't surprised per say, but I was happy because that meant it either connected to the Egypt gate and it had been discovered earlier or it connected to the gate that was buried in a glassier. With that in mind I sent a centurion through with a device that would provide a signal I could use to find its location when I jump back to earth.

Before going back to earth, I ended up dropping the gate into a cargo container, and putting it into an orbit around Heliopolis. I did this so that if anyone else tried to come here they would become trapped and would not end up on my new planet, that I planned to use. And would be safe from Jaffa.

Back at earth, the gate was found and it was the one in the glassier. What was also found there was numerous bodies of Jaffa and one Goa'uld or his retainer or Lo'taur. The reason I thought this was that the woman had no symbiote pouch.

I could only guess based on forehead tattoos that they were all from different Goa'uld, and had frozen to death trying to get here probably after Ra left or another time. I didn't try any carbon dating or such because I felt no need, if they were recent, I'm sure the planet would have had a ship here. But considering I remember earth was in Ra's territory I'm sure this would be the only roundabout way to get here.

I sent down some ships that could keep the people frozen, and had them and all the equipment the Goa'uld brought with them to the ConstructShip for dissection of the Goa'uld in the symbiote pouches and possible reverse engineering of the weapons that where brought with. I wanted to get these weapons the most because there were none on Abydos, and with their ability to work for so long with no maintenance they must be created in a very robust way.

With finding all this stuff, there turned out to be 3 different kinds of folding armour, the ones that can self-retract. They are just not as good as Ra's from the movie, but still able to somehow fold in on its self, along with a that it had a projected screen inside that showed the outside. I guess this was so they could see all around as if they didn't have the helmet on. Also there was 30 staff weapons and 1 cannon, fucked if I know why they brought one. A few Jaffa had 10 zats that can stun, then kill and finally disintegrate someone. 3 stun grenade ball things, and finally what looks to be a ribbon and healing device on the Lo'taur / Goa'uld. But with those on it, its looking like a minor Goa'uld trying a power move to grab some slaves for itself. The universe must have thousands of them running around from all the Jaffa caring them to term that don't get killed, so the other Goa'uld don't have competition.

I did find there armour was a steel Naquadah mixture that can take 1 shot of a staff weapon. They could also take the pounding of normal 9mm rounds to the chest. Or how else was it good for fighting other Jaffa. The young and mature Goa'uld was given over to a cold storage for when I created a lab and built/ programed a VI to experiment on them. The Jaffa were going to be tested on to see what had been done to there bodies to allow a pouch to work for them and if there where improvements to their bodies. All of this was in orbit of Heliopolis now.

;[];[];[];[]];[[;];][[;];[][;

Over the following 16 weeks I had all my ships with scanners going to town on earth trying to find any traces of Tylium or power sources. The people of earth must be going nuts seeing all these things in the sky because I really didn't care, and had them working 24/7. I ended up locating multiple places with Naquadah of more than a staff weapons usage. Most I could get to, but some I knew the area but I couldn't find anything. One area was in England somewhere and the other is in the Antarctic, but is deep underground. It is also close to where we found the gate that we went through. The first thing I found was Hathor and that was because that sarcophagus still put out a lot of energy because it was keeping her in a healing hibernation continuously. After that was removed and stored away without waking her up the scans picked up a significant amount of Tylium in one area in Spain. This turned out to be a Goa'uld named Seth the took 2 weeks to capture and while doing that we found a cash of Goa'uld weapons and a drug he used on his people called Nish'ta. We also got 2 ring transport devices when his base was looted, along with Seth's throne that seems to breed the organisms that make Nish'ta.

Most of Seth's things where found when I used Zats carried by Cylon, to capture everyone there so I could get a live Goa'uld for testing on. Un known to me at the time is a Zat blast kills the organism and the person remembers most of what they have done. Some of the not too brainwashed let me know of everything that has been going on when they see metal golems walking around me. I think my "god powers" made me look like a rival.

The final thing that was I to discover during this time what a shuttle and 2 symbiotes in stasis jars while I had finally set foot on earth.

While I was having a fun day for the first time in a long time running around on earth checking it out during this age of mankind. My units had discovered a power source about 300 km south east of where I was. It was not large and it wasn't the same reading as a DHD so my units converged on it. They had specific orders not to break anything other than walls and everything they find has to have pictures and be well documented and taken care of gently. So, during that night they found and entrance to a small temple and picked it clean of everything and would be brought to a secure storage area on the ConstructShip. After that was done the rooms were scanned and along one wall that that had a mural and a chest high stone bench a power source was found. Or at least something that put out readings as a power source.

With their enhance strength they ended up trying to lift of the top rock of the bench since it didn't look like a seamless piece. Eventually 2 Cylon's had to work together and they ended up breaking into a futuristic secured cabinet. The only thing in it was what I had described as a Kara Kesh, on clear shelving that was not glass. After they had pulled it out by physically lifting the cabinet up they tore down everything. Behind the stone facing was a power source of some kind, along with some other things being technological in origin. Some looked like it would move it up and down also possibly light up the glass. While others the Cylon's could not guess the purpose of. When examining the room further the ceiling showed a round circle on it. With the knowledge I provided from the movie the Cylon's got up there and began to take things apart up there also. Located in the ceiling where 5 identical high-tech rings that looked to be the same technology as the Gate. These were also brought down in a combined position. They appeared to stay connected when not in use and would only move when given a proper signal.

By the time that was done it was starting to get light out so everything was moved into a Thunderbird and flown off, hoping that no one comes to investigate right away. The Cylon's would be back the next night to double check a 100m perimeter that nothing else was here from the Goa'uld.

The next night they would find the ancient shuttle under the sand and unbury it using powerful blowers that were brought down to help clear sand. It was unpowered but trace Tylium was all over the outer shell. It took 3 raiders with attached cabling to get the proper lift ratio to bring it to orbit and into the ConstructShip.

I'm sure there is more on earth, but that will be hopefully discovered after I jail break the transport rings and see if I can find out how to program them and hopefully get a lock on another ring in England or Antarctica if I fly over every inch trying to get a lock. Because that's the only way I can figure that what ever is there that is hidden will let me in.

Meanwhile during this time, I had begun construction of a station/shipyard that I had in my data base from the colonials. I had added space to upgraded with some of the technology that I have found in this universe. The station I have made, is based on the mobile shipyard from the game Battlestar Galactica Deadlock. The station was called a Daidalos Mobile Shipyard. The first thing I changed on it was that I had staff cannon hard points created all over it as a point defense option, along with kinetic weapons that would be used till I can work out how a staff cannon works. For some reason the original design had no weapons what so ever. The next was hidden turrets all throughout the station with my version of Zat's, these where easy to recreate but not the power source so they still do the same job now but I don't have portable ones. This was to take care of boarders along with the stun grenade idea into every intersection when I figure out how to make them. These would allow for multi-use but also a recharge time of 2min after the second blast hopefully. I also had every second one be a rail gun design to add a kinetic damage if that Zat's where not working on the intruder. I plan to add redundancies to everything.

As things came in more and more from earth, I kept having to change the designs and updates on the station so I waited till I found everything I could from earth till I started the build in earnest especially after I found that shuttle. What I did do was add to the designs the armour of a battle star on the station. This was so it could take the pounding of nukes if it was ever attacked. When the designs where checked it had no armour originally. The reason was so I could fold out of the system a farther distance on the same power usage. With all the changes and the original power supply (that is till I find out what runs the shuttle) I would only go 1 LY per jump but with adding in the Cylon 3 jump technology and there faster calculating times I could do 3 rapid 1LY jumps.

While I was waiting for everything to get done on earth, I had started to create a VI that will run the station with the emphasis on it reverse engineering what ever found technology I get my hands on and trying to find the scientific principles behind it. I called this VI Bellatrix, since trolling through everything I found some blueprints for the base code of me that I could use for her to make it smarter initially then a simple VI, more along the lines of a supervisor/commander of lesser VI's. I'm sure this was here from the ROB but it was to useful to not use since I am still all alone here and I have no one to rely on. Because from what I have come to realize I'm not a True AI in the Skynet sense, I still have only 1 view of things even though I can slow things down to the point I can overlook multiple things at one time. I think it all stems from how we as a race were created from the mind of humans and that set things in motion. A true AI could do multiple instances of itself and work at ridicules speeds. The Cylon on the other hand are more of a techno/organic organism that works with organic memory that has inorganic memory to make it work better along with not limiting us to a humanoid shape. I would say we are more inorganic then the Cybran from Supreme Commander but on the same idea, or where they would have gotten to. Just not needing to upgrade a base human body and making our own.

Once I set out the base hard coding of Bellatrix I spend what was 6 months with her in a virtual environment working with her trying to teach her where we were, what we were, our core principles of working for the betterment of the Cylon race and trying to give her a personality by interacting with her all the time. I ended up enjoying my time with her and I think she did with me as well, she ended up choosing a white as snow haired 6 as an avatar and I will have to admit to sleeping with her after I met her real life body she created. I know I know, but when someone like that says they want to try that, and you have been a virgin in this new life, I wasn't going to say no.

Little did I know that by her choosing that body one was created in the ContructShip so in case she died her consciousness would be moved to a new body? So you can imagine my surprise when one day what I disconnect from V-world I get a kiss from Bellatrix in real life, while she gives me a cocky smirk. She told me she wanted to be around me and we had all the time in the world to get everything done and she would be taking multiple classes from the curriculum's from Galactica universe so she could full fill the role I needed her for. Me on the other hand was going through all the implications that this caused after finally just saying fuck it to the issues that me creating such "real personalities" from the ROB's programming I just enjoyed our time together. We ended up living in my room together and taking classes together also for star ship engineering and others so I could help her with the reverse engineering of Goa'uld tech, because Seth was not talking and kept saying that that kind of knowledge was beneath him.

I think we spent a week just having sex because in V-world you don't get tired and you can make any location you want. Another reason I think this only happened after she made a body was that she had no hormones in the V-world for we became friends not lovers there. But with her being naked and going through social files onboard one thing led to another.

After the first V-world week Bellatrix said it would be good if she had 2 other sisters one for studying genetics of the Goa'uld, and trying to improve our own knowledge with new things we have found or will find. Also another that will work on ship designs and weapon designs since she will be primarily working on reverse engineering and the principles behind the tech. she said since she was going to learn this way she might as well have her sisters join us and get going on things right now.

So in the end I spent 6 V-world months with each new sister same as Bellatrix and their names where Carmen who ended up choosing the same 6 body but changing the hair to dark blue almost black along with her skin being black as night as she worked on genetics. The other sister called Demetria choose a 6 but she made her have red hair to the point of it looking like a fire engine red hair dye put in, and having a dusting of freckles. All the girls looked to be 25 and they said that was because they wanted to be close to my age. To say when Bellatrix asked when I was going to sleep with her sisters, was an understatement. I told her I was just sleeping with her. When I replied with that she said I shouldn't keep to human ideas because we are going to live forever and being with only one person for that long would get repetitive and to just enjoy sex for what it is. A fun distraction were we can make each other feel good. When she said that I had to really think about it and I realized she was right I was technically immortal now and I can't think of a 100 lifespan hell this will probably take a while to get used to, especially when the girls have sex with another guy. Uhhh this is going to suck and it's not like I can tell them I used to be human and have 30+ years of society's influence on me on what a relationship should be. I know I had many in my old life but I was never one to sleep with more than one girl at a time when I was in a relationship with one.

I also took programming classes along with tutorials from Cylon programs on how to break into others programming, and how to write scripts and other things to help with the process. When all of this was done with, I had spent 10 real years with Bellatrix, Carmen and Demetria learning everything we could while orbiting Heliopolis and occasionally taking trips to the surface. Throughout that time, I had broken into the programming of the rings and discovered how they worked, I still couldn't make my own yet but I could work the one I had and every option in the programming (the reason I was able to do this I suspect is the robs language skill crossed over to programming). I did learn how it powered itself after I had taken apart the first low powered DHD. It had a cold fusion power plant that while powerful, didn't produce enough power for these quick power usages. That came from a crystal that was designed to be an energy capacitor that was trickle charged by this cold fusion device that used Tylium and hydrogen from the air around it in a reaction that was like a staff weapon power plant but more robust and more powerful.

With this knowledge I planned to take it back to earth to try and lock onto these sites that I can't find on earth, and just for the hell of it afterwards to go over every cm of earth along with all planetary bodies in the earth solar system. The reason I am doing that is there would have to be more there if the Goa'uld spent so much time on earth and that tv show was based on the planet.

All the while I had this happening I had 90% of the resources gathered moved to this system and a gas processing station built above a gas giant that had 2 times of the mass of Jupiter and the only gas giant in the system. I also had created some Cylon monitoring satellites that where created just before the plan was to happen that could scan for space anomalies like a fold in space by a ship 50LY in radius. With these created 2 where settled in polar opposites of every system visited so I would hopefully get an idea how the movements of the Goa'uld in this galaxy. They would also let me get overviews of every systems planetoid as if I was using the Hubble to look at earth. I used these along with moving around the a gate to each system to find out what its gate address would be so I could try and cold dial a site that could be in the system when the gate was moved to an adjoining system. During my stealthed heavy raiders movements from system to system I would jump in from out system and move in a ballistic course that would take me near any interesting places in the system before having other raiders jump in and drop mat black satellites for our growing network.

. . ... . . . . . .

When me and the girls had finally done all our classes, we went at the shuttle with all our brain power. It took us 5 weeks just to break into the shuttle non-destructively, and that was only because we gave up after a while. We then decided to come at the problem another way. We found some horrible people back on earth and Zated them, we next positioned them near the shuttle with everything we found in the area, including the ribbon device found in a cabinet. The only difference is that we have cleverly hidden a onetime use Zat pin that was created and added it to the back of there clothes, so when we triggered it we would get a onetime use Zat blast. We then had the canopic jar lids fall off at the same time with the 2 horrid child slavers near by.

We watched from a remote room as the Goa'uld entered the bodies that where near each of them they then sat up and looked at each other, and proceeded to talk to one another in a language we didn't know. They then after some yelling and glowy eye stuff preceded to arm themselves and one of them putting on the ribbon device. From there they pressed some things on it and the shuttles systems seemed to turn on and just as they finished punching in a code on the door from a hidden panel, we activated the Zat button on both of them.

With that done the centurions moved in and dragged them to their own cells next to Seth's and Hathor. All 3 of them had cells that opened to space on the ConstructShip and where made aware of this. They where also let known that there living conditions could always improve if they helped us learn how to make their tech or anything that would be useful to us. The reason for this and not beating them was because they didn't care about there bodies. I even suggested that if they got us enough information, we might make them a body they would like, with a physical appearance they could choose. I figure they will eventually crack from boredom and peer pressure when one of them caves and starts bragging about what they have and the others don't.

As for me and the girls, we were giddy as little school girls and went at the shuttle like it would disappear if we didn't stay with it. That said we first started to break into its programing after finding ports that could open that looked to connect to a form of fiber optic connection like the rings. While going through it we found a full data base on the worlds that these 2 Goa'uld controlled. It also indicated areas that other Goa'uld controlled along with a rough outline of forces at the time.

After finding out all the information on the shuttle, both me and the girls were stunned. We were looking at troops at the time of tens of millions and that's thousands of years ago. Now who knows how many people / Jaffa there are. I think the show downplayed the chance earth actually had of defeating them.

Fuck there is no way the shows outcome was real. And if that wasn't real I wonder how much of the show I could have trusted if I knew it. I now have to thank the rob for removing my knowledge if I did watch the show past season 1. Hell there could be other spin offs of this show of earth getting taken over and it was about resistance. Well time to play this as secret as I can and no more ships going to systems that can support life. I will have to use satellites from other systems to check new systems for life barring planets, because who knows how good their sensor tech is now any might spot my ship since the shuttle can when some defaults where turned off.

Well I will now just start to work on Heliopolis now and my station, along with more schooling and trying to figure out how everything works. Then the next issue will be trying to reproduce it. The way we refine Tylium right now does not produce a liquid or a solid that we seem to need. Its more a powder that has other chemicals added to create the proper reaction we need for fuel. Its looking more and more like I will be spending 100 years in Heliopolis learning material science to astrophysics while the girls learn other things. At least I won't be lonely especially if more HC are created. I will let the girls decide on that and who we would need.

:":":":P{{P:{P:{P:{P:{"{P:{:{P


End file.
